Lives Entwined
by Ponga500
Summary: After Blaine asks Kurt a very important question they get a surprise that will change their lives forever.  Warnings: MPREG Universe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have rearranged and combined some chapters. Please Read & Review any advice is appreciated :)**

* * *

><p>Blaine stepped into the dim bedroom and smiled as his sleeping boyfriend. The navy sheets seemed even darker against his pale skin, and he had a slight hitch in his breath as he stirred. His red lips were parted slightly with each peaceful breath and his eyelids silently quivered. Blaine sighed he hated to wake him up, but they had a flight to catch in the next three hours. He tiptoed over and gently leaned his own curly auburn locks against his boyfriend and whispered against his ear, "hey sleepy head wake up. We need to hurry up and head to the airport."<p>

"Hmm," Kurt rolled over slowly to face Blaine with his sleep filled blue eyes, "well if you wouldn't have kept me up half the night I would probably have already been up before you."

"You know you didn't mind," Blaine smirked as he handed Kurt his Venti non fat latte.

"Thanks," Kurt said taking the cup from

"Ok, hurry though cause it might take a few minutes to get a cab," Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt walk into the bathroom. Once he heard the door click he pulled the small lock box out of the top of their closet and unlocked it.

Blaine glanced down at the ring nestled in the light blue velvet of the Tiffany's ring box. It had been four years since he and Kurt had graduated from McKinley. They had both attended New York University and had just graduated the previous weekend. Burt and Carol had bought them a week long trip to Disney World as a graduation gift, and Blaine couldn't think of a better place to propose. He had asked Burt for his blessing on their last trip back to Lima, and he was happy to know that Burt could not have been more thrilled. Burt loved Blaine like a son, and had been so happy to see him come into Kurt's life. It did not go unnoticed to him that Kurt was a much happier person when Blaine was around, and he couldn't wait to have him become a permanent member of the Hummel-Hudson household. Blaine snapped the ring box shut and smiled as he slipped it into his pocket.

"Hey, you ready to go," Kurt smiled as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Yup," Blaine said as he grabbed their bags. He could not wait to get this vacation started.

* * *

><p>"Oh my it's beautiful, dad and Carol really outdid themselves," Kurt gasped as he opened the door to their suite. The room was beautiful with pale yellow walls, a flat screen TV, and a four poster King sized bed with stark white linens. The bathroom had a large granite countertop, jacuzzi bath and a walk in shower. To top it all though was the private balcony with a view of the lake and Cinderella's castle in the distance.<p>

"They really picked out a swell room," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he wrapped him in a hug, "I am so glad that we get this entire week to ourselves. It will definitely be a nice change from school before we have to start pounding the pavement looking for auditions."

"Hmm, I'm going to shower and get the plane gunk off me," Kurt said as he pulled back slightly from Blaine's embrace.

"Take all the time you need," Blaine said as he gave his boyfriend a quick kiss before he watched him head into the bathroom. As soon as he heard the sweet sound of Kurt singing softly in the shower Blaine grabbed a room key and headed on over to the lobby. They had at the resort, and Blaine could not think of a better way to propose than on their second day at the resort. He knew Kurt would want to see the fireworks in front of the castle, but he had to find a way to make sure that the proposal was intimate so that Kurt did not feel any pressure.

* * *

><p>"Man I am exhausted," Kurt sighed as he and Blaine sat out on their balcony waiting for the fireworks to begin.<p>

"Yah, I am too. I'm going to go order some room service," Blaine said as he slipped back into their room to phone the concierge. Once his call was complete he stepped back out on the balcony and drew the drapes behind him. He was beginning to get nervous he knew Kurt loved him but marriage was a huge commitment. He wrapped his arms around Kurt as they stared off toward the castle.

"Blaine look," Kurt pointed, "is that Tinkerbell?"

"I believe so," Blaine sighed then jumped a little as the first firework cracked over their heads. He relaxed again as Kurt leaned into his embrace and he breathed in his scent. They stood that way for a few more moments until the finale began. Now was his time to shine he thought. He slowly unwrapped Kurt from his embrace.

"Blaine, why..." Kurt questioned as he turned around to figure out why Blaine had let go.

Blaine was on one knee and Kurt could barely breath as his boyfriend took his hands and began to speak, "Kurt Hummel you are my world. I have never felt as complete as I do now that I have you. The day we met I knew in my heart you were the one for me. It took us quite a few months to figure that out, but everyday since then I have known that I wanted to spend my life with you. Kurt, I want us to grow old together, raise children together, and most importantly be with one another forever so I am asking you now," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box and popped it open, "Will you marry me?"

"YES," Kurt shrieked practically tackling Blaine with a huge hug not even waiting for him to put the ring on his finger.

Blaine chuckled as he returned the hug and pulled Kurt into a passionate kiss then spoke, "Hey do you want your ring?'

"It's beautiful," Kurt laughed as he admired the sterling silver band Blaine pulled out of the box and slipped it on his left ring finger. It had a modified hour glass shape with three inset diamonds within the inner dip.

"Hmm," Blaine breathed huskily as he leaned into kiss Kurt again, "let's go inside."

They both were in awe when the pulled the drapes open to their room. While they had been outside watching the fireworks hotel guest services had completely transformed their room. Their were rose petals scattered throughout the suite and soft instrumental Disney love songs playing quietly in the background. The food Blaine had ordered was sitting on the coffee table along with a few candles and more rose petals.

"Blaine, this is amazing I couldn't have asked for more than this," Kurt sighed as he sat down on the cushions that surrounded the coffee table and removed the silver top off the serving platter to reveal a bowl of heart shaped ravioli along with a card that read Congratulations on your Engagement. He passed the card to Blaine who smiled as he reached for a plate. The evening was turning out to be even more wonderful than either of them had ever imagined.

* * *

><p>"I love you," Blaine whispered against Kurt's ear as he gently kissed him, "this water feels amazing."<p>

"I love you too," Kurt replied as he reached for his glass of wine.

"Hmm," Blaine guided Kurt to face him and kissed him again, their tongues brushed gently and Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's body allowing himself to get as close as possible but remain in the warm water.

"Let's go to the bed," Kurt whispered huskily to his fiancee as he hopped out of the rose petal filled bath and grabbed a towel. He playfully wiggled his ass causing Blaine to let out a deep moan and jump out of the tub himself. He grabbed Kurt and spun him around pressing their naked bodies together as he devoured his lips with a kiss.

"Mmm Kurt," Blaine moaned as he gently guided Kurt backwards toward the bed. Blaine pressed his hands firmly into the small of Kurt's back as he pulled him closer desperately wanting to feel closeness but not wanting to begin to quickly. Kurt tangled his hands through Blaine's curls which were still damp from their bath. He moaned as he felt Blaine's hot breath on his neck, "I need you Kurt."

Kurt crushed his already swollen lips into Blaine's again. He pressed his fingers firmly into Blaine's shoulders and back not hard enough to leave marks but strong enough to convey the need he felt, "Blaine," Kurt gasped, "I want you inside me."

"Patience," Blaine whispered as he began slowly kissing every inch of Kurt's body causing him to squirm. He paused as he gazed down on his beautiful lover, and then slowly allowed his mouth to take over. Kurt shivered and gripped Blaine's curls guiding his head to all the places that made him crazy. As Blaine suckled the soft skin of Kurt's neck he slipped his hand under one of the pillows on the bed, and pulled out the bottle of lube. He popped it open and gently began to warm some between his fingers before he gently slid one finger into his fiancee. Kurt gasped slightly with the intrusion but soon relaxed allowing Blaine to slip another finger in opening him up even more then whispered, "ready?"

"Hmm," Kurt moaned in response. Blaine slowly entered him and gave him time to adjust. Kurt's breathing hitched slighty as he felt Blaine hit the bundle of nerves that made him quiver and moan. He thrust his hips forward in response and gripped Blaine's back until his knuckles were white. He leaned forward capturing Blaine's lips with his. As they broke the kiss Blaine closed his eyes and let instinct take over matching Kurt's rhythm. As their limbs tangled together, breathing became quicker, and hearts beat faster they moved as one sharing their love and celebrating their commitment to one another.


	2. Chapter 2

Six Weeks Later

"Blaine, I feel awful," Kurt said as he cursed the feeling of nausea that washed over him before he stuck his head back in the toilet and vomited some more.

"Here drink this," Blaine said bringing him a small bottle of ginger ale, "it should help."

"Do you think I should take a test," Kurt said as he stood up and took the ginger ale from Blaine.

"You got your shot before we left for Florida though," Blaine's voice sounded really concerned at this point.

"Yeah, but what if it didn't work?"

"Well it doesn't hurt to see," Blaine smiled as he wrapped him in a hug.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked down at the blinking hourglass icon on the home pregnancy test. He stuck the stick in his robe pocket and softly began pacing around the rug on their bedroom floor. He was so nervous. Blaine was still softly snoring in their bed, and he kept checking his watch. He had always known that he had a genetic mutation that could cause him to become pregnant, but as soon as he and Blaine had decided to start having sex he had been going and getting monthly birth control shots.<p>

"Hey, why are you walking in circles," Blaine said as he rolled over sleepily and looked at Kurt.

"Waiting on the pregnancy test. It's been long enough we should look," Kurt sighed as he sat down on the edge of the bed next to Blaine and pulled it out of his robe pocket.

"Kurt...," Blaine whispered as they both saw the results.

"The shot didn't work," Kurt said shocked when he noticed the bold capital letters that said PREGNANT, "Blaine, we just graduated and got engaged. We don't have jobs and now it's going to be millions of times harder for me to do auditions. It's weird enough that I'm a guy even though the carrier gene has been public knowledge. I can't believe the shot failed."

"Kurt, look at me," Blaine said softly as he stared at his fiance's whose head was in his hands, "it's going to be fine. So it's a little earlier than our original plan but it will be okay. I love you, and I definitely am going to love this baby. We will work something out. I want us to be able to fulfill our dreams, and even though this is going to make it more difficult we have an amazing support system and we are not going to be alone."

"I know but I'm still shocked," Kurt smiled and walked off to make an appointment.

* * *

><p>SHOOSH SHOOSH SHOOSH SHOOSH<p>

Kurt's eyes filled with tears as the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the air. This was all becoming so real so fast. Blaine leaned over and kissed his forehead before whispering, "This is amazing."

"Everything seems to be in order. The baby is measuring at about 7 weeks, and the heartbeat is really strong" Dr. Benatur said as she removed the wand and handed Kurt some tissue to wipe the blue goo off his belly. She was a petite blonde with blue eyes similar to Kurt's. When Kurt had decided to move to New York he had picked her practice since it specialized in the mutation, "Do you have any questions for me?"

"Is natural childbirth an option?" Kurt asked, "most men I have heard about that are carriers end up having c-sections."

"It is and actually if your body does everything it is supposed to do delivering naturally is the best for the baby. All the research we have done into the carrier gene shows a natural change within the body during the baby's development. You may feel a lot of pressure in your pelvic region during the second trimester, as the uterine birth canal develops and begins to fuse near the anal opening, but according to most men it isn't a very painful process just uncomfortable. The main reason for most male pregnancy c-sections is complications due to the baby beings stuck behind the pelvic bone."

"So the baby is going to come out of my butt," Kurt asked shocked,confused, and slightly disgusted.

"No it will actually be almost identical to female birth. The canal just doesn't open until birth. So as long as you are really careful you can still maintain intimacy as well. There are a whole bunch of pamphlets and websites on the whole process you can pick up from the information wall on your way downstairs, and Kurt," the young doctor placed a hand on his shoulder, "you are going to be fine. I have helped a lot of men have babies."

"Thanks," he said as he took Blaine's hand and left the office to go call family.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, hey whats going on," Burt asked on the other end of the phone, "any wedding plans yet?'<p>

"Hey, we have looked at a few venues, but we just got a little surprise a few days ago which is definitely going to change some things."

"Are you and Blaine okay?"

"Yah we are fine just still a little shocked. Dad, I'm pregnant."

"I'm going to be a grandpa," Burt sounded really excited, "but you just graduated and just got engaged. I thought you were still taking the shots."

Kurt heard the door click and saw Blaine walk in. He motioned to the phone and kept talking, "He's fine. I've been feeling kinda run down the last few weeks, and then I started having this all over nauseous feeling. I took a home test a couple of days ago and then went to the doctor this morning to confirm. No one really had an explanation as to why the shot didn't work except maybe the antibiotic I took 2 weeks before I got the shot wasn't completely out of my system. I told the nurse I had been on antibiotics when I went in to get the shot before we left for Florida, but she said it had been a long enough gap and for us to not worry. Now I am just really anxious about how we are going to afford anything."

"Kurt, calm down," Burt said hearing the panic that was beginning to grow in his son's throat,

"We are going to work this out. I know you may not want to move back home, but depending on the situation you may not have a choice. You don't need to stress out it's not healthy for you or the baby. I love you Ill talk to you in a few days. May I talk to Blaine?"

"Love you too Dad. Dad wants to talk to you," Kurt said as he passed the phone to his fiancee.

"Burt, hi. Thanks. He is okay. I was definitely shocked, but I am so excited. I have an audition in the morning for a commercial, and I'm going to start looking into some teaching positions as well. He is mainly concerned about finding work and then having to leave to have the baby, but we will cross that bridge later. It might be a tough few months until I at least find something full time but we can make it work."

"Sounds like you both are getting it all figured out. Blaine, give him a hug for me. Please let me know if there is anything that you guys need, and tell him to stay calm."

"Thanks Burt, I will. Love you too. Talk to you soon. Bye," Blaine sighed as he clicked the phone shut and wrapped his arms around Kurt, "You know your dad is right. We are going to be okay, and if in a few months things are still rough we can go back to Ohio. Nothing says we can't come back to New York again, but now our child's future is our main concern."

"I know Blaine. I'm just scared," Kurt said leaning into his embrace.

"So am I, but I do love you and this little baby inside you. It's going to be rough at first but we will make it work."


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt,I'm home," Blaine called as he pulled the door to their apartment shut behind him.

"In here babe," Kurt called from their bedroom. He was laying on the middle of their bed reading a book, "How was work?"

"The kids are nuts, but I am so thankful that I was able to find this teaching job. So we didn't have to move. I love this apartment because we have had so many first's here, and it will be amazing to start raising our child here," Blaine said as he laid down next to his partner, "How was your meeting today with Professor Adams?"

"It went well. He wants me to fill in as assistant music director for the next 6 weeks and then he wants me to come back after the baby is born to discuss more options."

"That's exciting. I am so glad that he was looking for a former student to fill in for his assistant. It works out well for some extra cash," Blaine said as he ran his hands over Kurt's growing belly and jumped when he felt a sharp thump to his hand.

"Someone here is trying to say hi to daddy," Kurt giggled as Blaine jumped, "I can't wait until tomorrow."

"I know I am so excited to find out what color we need to start painting the nursery," Blaine whispered as he leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Kurt's lips.

* * *

><p>"Baby is measuring at about 23 weeks which is right on time based on your due date. Everything looks really good, heartbeat is strong and right within the normal range. Also everything with the birth canal is looking wonderful. It should be fully developed in about 3 weeks. Did you want to know the sex," Dr. Benatur asked.<p>

"Yes," Kurt said as he leaned up slightly to see the screen. He was so thankful for the young doctor. She had been an amazing support since they had found out that they were pregnant. And she was also the leading male pregnancy specialist in New York.

"Well if you look here you can see both legs," she pointed to them on the screen, "and if you look right here you can clearly this little part sticking out here is his penis."

"A boy," Kurt couldn't believe it. He was so excited. He had wanted to have a boy first, and a girl second so that his daughter would have a little protector.

"Man, Burt is going to flip," Blaine said as he helped Kurt up and reached for a towel to wipe off the blue sonogram gel.

"Did you guys have any questions?"

"Not today," Kurt said grinning from ear to ear. He could not be more happy.

* * *

><p>The nursery area was coming along beautifully. Finn and Blaine had spent one whole Saturday around Thanksgiving, while Kurt and Rachel were out shopping, painting part of the large bedroom a pale blue, and setting the crib up in the corner with privacy screens. Kurt had also purchased a small wooden chest for all of his clothes and slid it up under the crib.<p>

"I am so glad the semester is over. Things have been hectic and it will be nice to be able for us to have some family time," Blaine said as he walked in and saw Kurt sitting on the floor in their room folding clothes.

"Hey babe I heard a song today by Nat King Cole, and I was thinking that we should name our son Cole Hummel-Anderson," Kurt smiled at Blaine as he continued folding baby clothes, "I like the ring that has."

"What about Evan for his middle name," Blaine asked.

"So Cole Evan Hummel-Anderson," Kurt asked as he looked at Blaine.

"I love it." Blaine said as he stood up, "Do you want to go get some pizza?"

"Sure," Kurt said reaching out for Blaine to help him up.

* * *

><p>Kurt loved Christmas in the city. The lit tree at Rockefeller Center was amazing. Not to mention that when he and Blaine had first moved to New York they used to spend the three weeks before Christmas break ice skating and studying for finals. He had wanted to go this year as a newly engaged couple, but that was before he had known about Cole.<p>

The last few days he had been running around getting things together for the holiday, their families were planning on coming in and he wanted everything to be perfect, but when he woke up in the night to go to the bathroom that's when he noticed the cramping.

"Hey, are you okay," Blaine whispered as he stirred and noticed Kurt wasn't in bed, but standing up looking out their window rubbing his stomach lightly.

"Yeah, I'm having a little pain. It's tight cramping," he whispered. He could feel Cole kicking so he wasn't super worried about the baby, "It could be too the way Cole is moving. At 30 weeks he still has a lot of room to move around."

"Here," Blaine said guiding him back to sit on the bed to rub his back.

"That feels really good. I probably over did it out shopping today. Little man here is getting bigger and heavier everyday, and even though shopping has been insane since Thanksgiving I didn't realize how long I was going to have to be out or I would have tried to sit down more.

"Well a little pressure and back pain is normal," Blaine said.

"Yah," Kurt flinched as another sharp pain cut through him and a trickle of warm liquid dripped down his legs, "but I think my water just broke."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello," Burt said sleepily, "Blaine calm down. What happened? Yeah, yeah, okay we will be there as soon as we can get a flight. I'll call you when we get to the airport if I haven't heard from you. Tell Kurt I love him. Bye."

"Is everything okay," Carole asked as she heard water running and Burt frantically grabbing clothes and trying to wake up.

"Kurt's water broke. They don't know how long they are going to be able to keep the baby from coming. They are doing everything they can but Blaine said it's not looking positive. They are giving him shots right now to mature Cole's lungs, and are hoping they can keep him from having him for at least another 24 hours," Burt sighed.

"Okay, we can be on the way to the airport in an hour," Carole sighed hoping that her stepson and grandson were going to be okay.

* * *

><p>The activity in the Labor and Delivery Unit seemed to be spinning around Kurt whose pain was now coming in waves. He knew now with the intensity that they were definitely contractions and it was too early to have this baby. He had been given medicine that made him feel drowsy, but every time he tried to get comfortable pain washed over him again.<p>

"Blaine, I'm scared," Kurt whispered as he tensed under another wave of pain.

"I know I am too, right now you just need to try and relax. I called your dad and Carol and they are getting on the first plane out. The NICU already knows whats going on and they are ready for him," Blaine brushed the hair from Kurt's brow and kissed him softly.

"Ahh, this hurts," Kurt sobbed as another contraction hit him, "I can't do this I can't have him. It's to early to have him."

"Shh, we are going to get through this together" Blaine whispered as he rubbed soothing circles on Kurt's back coached him through his breathing.

* * *

><p>Blaine was awoken suddenly by his phone ringing. He checked the caller ID and realized it was Burt, "Hello."<p>

"Blaine, we just boarded a flight. We should be there within the next 3 or 4 hours. Has anything changed?"

"He is sleeping now. There for a bit after we got off the phone the first time things got a little stressed, but the meds have slowed down the contractions a lot so he is able to rest. The doctor is planning on doing an ultrasound in an hour or so to look at Cole's lungs again, and they have Kurt on antibiotics to hopefully prevent infection."

"Okay, well they are closing the cabin doors now so we have to go. We love you both."

"Blaine, who was that," Kurt asked sleepily. He had been more comfortable since they had started his IV and meds but Blaine could still tell he was terrified.

"It was your Dad, he and Carol wanted to let us know that they are going to be in town in about three hours."

"Okay," Kurt mumbled as he dozed back off.

Blaine slumped back down in his chair. This was going to be a lot more tough than originally thought.

* * *

><p>"Dr. Benatur, how is he," Kurt asked.<p>

"He needs at least one more dose of steroids, but he is not in fetal distress by any means. You are only slightly more open than you were when you came in so even though the contractions have not stopped they have definitely slowed down in intensity. I suspect we can hold him off until tomorrow sometime to give the steroids time to work completely but then we will stop the terbutaline and let nature take over."

"I'm scared though he is so early."

"I know, and yes he is early but I have a whole team of doctors waiting on him. They are some of the best in the country. The NICU has dealt with much higher risk babies than him, and because he is not in distress we can still go through a natural delivery to give him an even better chance to have less fluid in his lungs."

"Thank you," Kurt sighed. He felt like this was going to be the best and worst day of his life.

* * *

><p>"Breathe slowly," Blaine sighed as he ran his fingers lovingly over Kurt's back. The final ultrasound had shown that Cole's lungs were better developed after the second shot of steroids, and now since Kurt's water was still leaking they had begun the process to allow him to deliver.<p>

"I don't want to do this. He needs to stay in longer," Kurt sobbed between breaths, "is my dad here yet?"

"Yah, do you want me to go get him?"

"Please," Kurt choked back another sob as he felt another contraction.

About ten minutes later Blaine appeared back in the doorway with Burt, "Blaine can you give us a few minutes alone?"

"Sure, I'll go grab some more ice and something to eat. I love you."

"Love you too," Kurt smiled as he watched his partner walk out the door.

"Dad, I'm so scared," Kurt said, "I don't know if I can do this my body was supposed to keep him safe. I feel like I failed him already and he's not even here yet."

Burt was crushed as Kurt said those words,"Kurt listen to me I know this is hard. You have done everything right sometimes these things just happen. You have not failed him if anything you were strong enough to get him this far and since everything that has happened last night I am surprised how well you are doing. He is going to be small and have to stay here for awhile, but if little man is anything at all like you or Blaine he is going to be a fighter."

"Thank you Dad, I needed to hear that," Kurt said as he reached out to Burt for a hug.

* * *

><p>"It hurts so bad," Kurt mumbled as he felt another wave of pain wash over him. The contractions were becoming more intense and closer together.<p>

"I know," Carol whispered as she massaged his legs, "My mom did this for me when I was in labor with Finn. Is it helping?"

"A little. If anything it's helping take my mind off of the pain. Thank you."

"No problem, did Blaine say when he was going to get back," Carol asked as she waited for Kurt's breathing to return to normal.

"Hopefully soon, he was going to go grab the bag from the apartment along with the bobby pillow and my ipod. I know they are going to take Cole away almost immediately in order to get him stable and hooked up to everything but when we can eventually see him I didn't want him to have to leave again."

"Hey," Blaine said as he came around the corner and sat down on the edge of the bed with Kurt, "Any change?"

* * *

><p>"I need to push," Kurt gasped as another contraction hit him full force. The contractions had picked up speed and now they were less than a minute apart. He was tired he was scared, and he wanted to be able to see his son.<p>

"Kurt, you need to focus on Blaine and breathe okay," the young nurse said as she pulled on some gloves and gently checked him, "Okay you are fully open, but I need you to continue breathing. I'm going to page your doctor and start to get things set up.

"Hurry," Kurt gasped, "I don't know how much more I can take."

"Okay Blaine, I need you to get behind him and rub his back. Kurt, I am going to sit you up so that gravity will help okay. This should take some of the pressure off, and you should be able to start pushing as soon as the doctor gets here okay?"

"Okay," Kurt sighed, and almost as soon as she was paged the doctor walked in.

"Kurt," Dr Benatur smiled when she walked in, "I hear you are ready to have this baby."

"Yes, I can't take much more of this."

"Okay well you are definitely ready so on the next contraction I want you to curl your chin to your chest and push down. Blaine did you want to cut the cord."

"Yes," Blaine told the doctor.

"Okay, well lets have a baby," Dr. Benatur smiled.

* * *

><p>"I can't do this," Kurt cried out his brow was sweaty and tears were streaming down his face.<p>

"Baby, this is it okay you only have to push a few more times," Blaine coaxed.

"Blaine is right. Now push, one two three...," the doctors counting tapered off, "I can see his head, five six seven eight nine ten breathe."

"You are doing wonderfully babe, ready and push," Blaine said adjusting his position behind Kurt wrapping his arms around him so that he would have enough strength to support him.

"Kurt, look in the mirror so you can see him," Dr. Benatur encouraged, "his head is out."

"Oh he's beautiful, babe. He's almost here," Blaine stroked Kurt's forehead.

"Relax Kurt he's here, you have a beautiful baby boy," Dr Benatur said as she allowed Blaine to cut the cord then she passed him off to the NICU team.

Cole was instantly placed on the infant warmer and his vitals were taken. He was clearly tiny and looked like he wasn't breathing, "Let me get some more suction here," one of the NICU nurses said.

"What's happening? Blaine is he okay," Kurt asked with panic in his voice as a sudden small cry filled the room.

The head transport team nurse answered, "He's okay we are going to give him some oxygen, and get some tests done to see what we need to do to support him. Once you are all cleaned up and we have had time to stabilize him we will let you come see him. Blaine if you want to come with me we will tell you exactly what is going on and have you sign consent forms."

"Okay, Kurt I love you," Blaine said.

"I know, now go be with our son."


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine sat next to the small isolette in the NICU stroking his son's tiny hand. Even though Cole only weighed about three and a half pounds, had a little peach fuzz on his head, and was super tiny he was the most beautiful thing Blaine had ever seen, and he felt helpless that there wasn't anything he could do for him. The constant sounds of the heart monitor and CPAP were haunting, but he was to afraid to leave his side. He had been in the world for about two hours and Kurt still needed to see him.

"Blaine," he turned to face Kurt as a nurse brought him in, "how is he?"

"Better than expected. They were able to put him right on CPAP instead of a ventilator. The CPAP thing over his nose pushes air into his lungs, and it allows him to breath more easily. This is better too cause it may prevent him from getting lung infections. Sit here so you can touch him."

"Hey little man, I'm your daddy," Kurt sobbed as he stroked Cole's cheek. The CPAP tube took up almost his whole face but Kurt could still see his little eyes as they opened slightly, "Blaine I can't believe how tiny and perfect he is."

"I know I can't wait till we can hold him. The on call pediatrician said that hopefully we should be able to tonight once they make sure his sugars are level and he's responding well on the feeding tube. Did you want me to go update your parents so you can have some time alone with him?"

"Yah if you don't mind." Kurt said before kissing Blaine deeply then turning his attention back to Cole.

* * *

><p>"How are they doing," Kurt asked. He knew his dad and Carol were going to want to see their grandson.<p>

"They are fine just as tired as both of us. Burt said he wanted to go ahead and go back to the hotel and take a nap and for us to call them once they tell us when the grandparents can see him. They also showed me the room they had moved you too and where they put all our stuff so I know where to hang out when we aren't in here."

"Hi daddies we are about to change shifts. You are more than welcome to stay, but it's a good time to go get a bite to eat and rest a while since the new shift will want to be updated and run some tests. We have your numbers on his chart and we can track you down upstairs if anything changes. I'm also going to check with the doctor and see if his vitals are stable enough to be able to do some Kangaroo Care," an older nurse said. She looked to be in her late fifties with silver streaks in her red hair and a smile in her bright gray eyes. "I'm Judy. I am a senior NICU nurse, and I will be assigned to Cole during my shift so if you have any questions or concerns about anything please let me know."

"How long does shift change take," Blaine asked.

"About an hour, and don't worry I am not going to go anywhere," Judy smiled again intent on showing these two young men that their child was safe in her care.

"OK, Daddy will be back," Kurt whispered to Cole before he and Blaine left to go eat and find out about when he would be discharged.

"Hi you must be Cole's dads," Cole's night nurse Greta said as she introduced herself. She was an energetic young woman with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was probably just a few years older than them, and she was dressed smartly even though she was in scrubs. Kurt had a feeling that her personality was a lot like Mercedes. "Which one of you wants to hold him first? He is doing really well, and it might actually help his breathing if we do a little kangaroo care."

"Can you explain kangaroo care," Kurt asked.

"It's where you hold him skin to skin. It helps you bond. And your partner can take part in this also by touching him while you holds him and vice versa. We usually only let about 10 minutes the first time, but depending on how his vitals are we can extend it if he responds positively."

"Okay", Kurt said as he opened the front of his robe. He sat back in the rocking chair and watched as Greta reached into Cole's isolette, unhooked the oxygen tube, and lifted Cole gently out. She then replugged in the breathing tube and gently placed Cole on his chest.

Kurt finally felt like he was whole again. To have his son in his arms was heaven, and as much as he loved Blaine he didn't think he had ever felt a love this strong before, "I love you little man," Kurt cooed as tears flowed freely down his face. Cole turned to the sound of his voice and nuzzled into his chest.

"I love you both," Blaine said as he wrapped an arm around his son and fiancee as he wiped a few tears away himself. The last few days had been rough, and Cole still had a long road to journey before he could go home but things were starting to look up.

* * *

><p>"I already feel much better," Blaine said as he came out of their bathroom fresh from the shower, "I'm glad Burt and Carol agreed to stay at the hospital with Cole for the evening so we could get some much needed rest."<p>

"I know I still want to go back though. He needs us there," Kurt sighed as he slumped back on his pillows.

"Hey, he is already doing better than he was two days ago, and we need good sleep too. Delivering Cole was not easy on your body, and you are still healing, and our bed and our shower are much more comfortable than that crappy one at the hospital."

"Blaine, I know that I need sleep and I know that he's doing better, but I that doesn't mean I want to leave him there," Kurt snapped.

"Hey, I know. I didn't mean to make it sound like you didn't know," Blaine sighed as he sat down on the bed next to his fiancee and wrapped him in a hug, "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm sorry I snapped at you." Kurt said as he snuggled into Blaine and fell into a restless sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt couldn't help but stare at Blaine. He loved it when Blaine was holding Cole. It was one of his guilty pleasures. He couldn't wait until his lungs were strong enough for him to be off the CPAP machine so they could actually see his little face clearly.

"Hey little man," Blaine cooed as he held Cole against his chest, "Papa loves you."

"Have I told you yet how sexy you look holding our angel," Kurt whispered, "you are amazing."

"You are too for bringing him into the world," Blaine whispered back. As he leaned in for a kiss he noticed him wince, "what's wrong?"

Kurt groaned, "my chest hurts. This might sound weird, but it feels like my nipples are on fire. They are tingling."

"Have you considered breastfeeding," Judy asked when she walked up behind Kurt as he made his comment.

"I did, but Dr. Benatur said that it's rare that a male can breastfeed."

"Well, as much time as you have gotten to spend skin to skin with Cole you might be able too. That might be why your chest hurts if the milk is beginning to come in," she said to Kurt, "did you want to try it out?"

"Sure," Kurt said as he began unbuttoning his shirt as he settled into the oversized chair. Once he had gotten comfortable Blaine placed Cole against Kurt's chest and he offered him a nipple. Surprisingly within a few moments Cole was attempting to latch on, and with a little help from Judy he successfully began to nurse.

"We will keep a close eye on his vitals as long as he is trying to nurse because sometimes preemies have suck, swallow, and breathe issues, but if you look at the way he's sucking you can tell he's actually getting something," Judy said as she excused herself.

"You are both so beautiful," Blaine whispered as he sat down next to Kurt.

* * *

><p>"Thanks," Kurt smiled as he leaned into Blaine's embrace as Cole continued to eat.<p>

Later that afternoon Kurt slumped in the seat next to Blaine in the waiting room of Dr. Benatur's office. He hoped that the appointment would go quickly so he could get back to the NICU to feed Cole. He had agreed to this appointment in advance so he could get discharged from the hospital a few days early. He was missing a feeding, and his chest felt like it had two rocks buried inside of it, and since most men could not breastfeed he hadn't figured out how to relieve the full feeling yet besides letting Cole nurse.

"Kurt Hummel," the nurse called and took him back to the exam area where he continued to shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"Are you okay? You look really uncomfortable," Blaine asked.

"Yah, I need to nurse Cole so I hope this goes fast."

"Hi Kurt, Blaine, how's Cole," Dr. Benatur smiled as she walked in.

"He's doing great, and he actually wanted to nurse yesterday!"

"That's amazing, I have only had one other male patient that was able to breastfeed. Best suggestion I have is to get the smallest pump flange that you can find, and pump every three to four hours when you aren't with Cole. If that idea freaks you out just use lots of warm packs to help the pain. If you notice any swelling after the first few days then you might have to much milk and will need to pump, but that would be rare. How is your pain everywhere else?"

"Still tender but it doesn't hurt every time I move like it did at the beginning," Kurt said as he laid back to allow the doctor to examine him.

"Stitches still look good, and you seem to be healing quickly. I want to see you in 3 weeks for a final check," the young doctor smiled as she she left the room.

"Ready to go see Cole," Blaine asked as he stood up and put on his coat.

"Yes, I need to get this weight off my chest," Kurt smiled before grabbing Blaine's hand so they could head to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, how are you doing," Mercedes asked. She had heard about what was going on with Kurt, Blaine, and Cole from Finn and Rachel and wanted to make sure things had settled down.<p>

"I am doing better. I am still incredibly sore and tired, but I'm trying to spend as much time at the hospital as I can. I am one of the rare cases of male pregnancy that can actually breastfeed, and Cole has taken well to it. Dad and Carol are going to try and stay through the first week of January to help us rotate time at the NICU between feeding, but if something changes with the shop Dad said he would go back and Carol said she could stay another week or so."

"Do you want me to come in and help also?"

"I would love it if you could, but they won't let anyone in the NICU that isn't a parent or grandparent, and in the next few weeks since he has been responding well to all the treatments they are planning on moving him from the level three care to level two. Once he is in level two that would be a good time to come visit."

"Are Blaine's parents coming in at all?"

"We don't know yet. They were going to try, but they might have problems changing their original tickets. Blaine said he was going to call her and find out whats going on since we have mainly been playing phone tag."

"Well at least they are making an effort, and let me know when little man's in level two so I can come snuggle. I gotta run for now keep me posted on everything, and tell Blaine to take care of you both or I'll kick him next time I see him. Love you boo."

"Love you too," Kurt said before hanging up the phone.

"Who else do you love," Blaine smirked as he joined Kurt at the table in the hospital cafeteria, "Let me guess it was Mercedes."

"Yah, she wants to come in but I told her that it would be better once they transfer him to level two," Kurt smiled as he sipped his orange juice, "I am so glad he seems to be doing so much better."

"I can't believe its been three days. I spoke with my mom again today and she is going to be here tomorrow. I finally got the whole story on the flight situation. Basically the change fees for holiday travel were outrageous and the airline was having hell getting her an emergency rate. So dad is coming in next week like planned," he said as he sipped his coffee, "I am just glad she and Dad have finally come around. I know they haven't been as involved since they have been in Europe, but I can tell they are being genuine."

"I know," Kurt said as he stood up slowly, "well I am exhausted what do you say I go feed Cole one more time before we go home. Dad and Carole should be here soon.

"I think it's a great plan," Blaine said as they joined hands and walked toward the elevators to go see their little man.


	7. Chapter 7

"Blaine, he is beautiful," Collette Anderson smiled as she brushed her hand against Cole's tiny foot as Blaine held him.

"Thanks Mom. Do you want to hold him for a few minutes before Kurt has to feed him?"

"No I'll wait until Kurt feeds him cause I might not want to put him down," Collette said smiling.

"Have fun peeling him away from Kurt when he gets back with the coffee," Blaine laughed.

"How are you holding up," Collette asked as she shifted in the recliner to make herself more comfortable.

"I'm really glad you could come Mom," Blaine sighed, "all of this has been the best and worst four days of my life. I have been trying to stay calm for Kurt and Cole, but sometimes I just feel like I need to break down. If it wasn't for you coming in and Burt and Carol getting here as fast as they did I might have cracked already and so might have Kurt. Fortunately for us little man hasn't had any set backs, and the nursing staff believes it is because of the around the clock kangaroo care we are doing. Burt and Carol are staying through the first week of January and so are you and Dad so that is going to help out a lot but when all of you have to leave and I have to go back to school I don't know what we are going to do. I can't have Kurt sitting up here all day and all night. I know he will "

"Well I talked to your dad and decided that when he leaves if you still need me to stay that I plan on staying as long as you need me too."

"Thanks Mom," Blaine replied smiling as he noticed Kurt coming back with a large cup of coffee.

Kurt smiled when he walked over to Cole's isolette and saw Blaine with him in his arms. He also noticed the petite woman sitting next to him. She looked to be in her late forties, and she had the same striking features as his fiance, and she was stroking their son's tiny features. Before she could say anything Kurt smiled, "Hi Collette, how was your flight?"

"Really tiring. How are you feeling," she asked as she stood up to give Kurt the seat.

"Overly tired and still sore, but the doctor says I'm healing well, and as for the pain from the breastfeeding that's getting better. I'm going to feed him now and then when he's done do you want to hold him," he asked as he picked up Cole gently from Blaine.

"That sound's like a good idea," Collette smiled as she looked on at her son and his new little family with awe.

The next week passed quickly between the NICU visits and trying to get things together for a small Christmas celebration at their apartment. They had had a long day at the hospital and Kurt had some mild pain so they welcomed the break when his mom agreed to split the evening with Burt and Carol so they could rest as well.

* * *

><p>"Lets get married this weekend," Blaine said as he laid back on the bed.<p>

"What," Kurt looked at him with shock, "why?"

"We can have the big ceremony in a few months when Cole is better, but I want to be your husband and life partner. I'm tired of calling you my fiancee. We have been through so much in the last week with you and Cole, and it would be nice to have some more happy moments."

"But Blaine it's so close to the holidays will we even be able to do a ceremony anywhere."

"They should be able to do it one afternoon at city hall. We can go one afternoon during shift change that way if it runs a little later than the normal hour we know Cole will be extra taken care of. That way to your parents and my mom can come along."

"This isn't how I imagined it though, and I want it to be special not rushed."

"Fine", Blaine snapped, "we don't have to do it."

"Blaine, it's not...," Kurt tried to explain.

"Stop," Blaine cut him off, "Kurt you don't want to rush it we won't rush it."

Kurt sighed he felt awful for hurting Blaine. He wanted to marry the man of his dreams, but didn't want to feel like they were rushing. He wanted the day to be everything special that he had thought of the night Blaine proposed not just a quick ceremony to give themselves a happy moment.

"Blaine, I love you," Kurt whispered as he reached out to touch his fiancee's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I know it came out like I didn't want to get married at all."

"It's okay, I overreacted. I love you too," Blaine said as he rolled over and spooned his body up against Kurt's.

* * *

><p>"Hey Dad," Kurt smiled as he saw Burt snuggling with Cole.<p>

"Hey where's Blaine," Burt asked as he stood up so Kurt could sit where he was.

"He's getting coffee. He wants us to get married this weekend."

"Why don't you it only makes sense."

"Well we argued about it last night and I just told him that I didn't want to feel like we were rushing anything," Kurt sighed.

"But you aren't. I know you have visions of a grand ceremony in a hall with candles and table linen, but there is nothing that says you can't have that when Cole is well."

Kurt chuckled. He knew his dad was right. Now he just had to convince Blaine of how stupid he had been the night before.

About that moment Blaine walked in and Judy walked over with another younger gentleman who looked to be in his early thirty's with dark hair, tan skin, and hazel eyes. He was wearing a lab coat with a suit underneath so it was obvious that he was one of the NICU specialists however they had never seen him before.

"Are you excited for Christmas," the older woman asked smiling.

"Yah we will probably cook a small meal at our apartment then come up here. I wish he was able to be going home," Kurt said.

"Well he will before you know it. In fact that's why I came over. This is Dr. James he is one of the new pediatric respiratory therapists."

"Nice to meet you," Burt said sticking his arm out as he wrapped his other around Kurt as a sign of support.

"Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson, I have some news. We want to take Cole off CPAP tonight to do a lung maturity test with the nasal cannula. He has minimal pressure through CPAP and we want to see if he can breathe without the pressure.

"Can we hold him during this time, " Blaine asked.

"For about the first 5 minutes we are going to want to leave him in his isolette to get used to the change and then depending on how stable he stays then you can hold him. You are both welcome to touch him though once we go through the process of removing the CPAP."

"What will happen if he can't breath or is struggling to breath," Kurt questioned as he rubbed tiny circles on Cole's back as he slept.

"We will put him back on CPAP, but with the history of early breastfeeding and almost twenty four seven skin to skin contact I have a feeling he will do fine," the young doctor replied.

"I hope," Kurt whispered as he smiled at Blaine and thought about their son's future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I found this striking image online just to give readers and idea if what Cole might look like in Kurt's or Blaine's arms:**

**www . mediafire . com/i/?gzvu4q5oqx6b3r2**

**Remove the spaces before and after each period :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Considering they want to take him off CPAP this evening did you want to go back home and get a few things to stay here for the evening. I can stay here for awhile longer," Burt offered.

"Yah, go get some coffee, and I will talk to Blaine when he gets back on from calling his mom. She might want to come back too depending on how tired she is. His dad is supposed to be here Monday."

"I know all this with Cole has you a little concerned but don't forget what I talked to you about earlier too. I would love to be a witness," Burt smiled as he left to go get coffee.

"Hey," Blaine said as he walked up behind Kurt, "Mom said she would come back for a little while so we can go home and get some things to be able to stay here tonight."

"Dad said he would stay to give us time also, so that works out great and we wont feel rushed. I also told him what you said last night," Kurt said.

Blaine sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Kurt, I understand where you were coming from I'm not upset."

"I know, but Dad gave me a lecture and told me I was being nuts. So let's go do it."

"I don't want to take your big day away though." Blaine said smiling.

"You won't be besides I would love it even more because I wouldn't have to worry about going and doing all the official name changes and stuff then I can just do it all at the court house the same day."

"I love you," Blaine said as he leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

><p>"Okay, little man. I need to put you down for a little while," Kurt whispered to Cole. Dr. James had come by and they were planning on taking Cole off his CPAP within the next hour.<p>

"Here, I'll take him," Blaine said as he opened his shirt.

'Shh," Kurt soothed as he handed Cole to Blaine.

"Hey buddy," Blaine said, "the doctor is about to come take that awful thing out of your nose."

"I'm so nervous about him going to nasal cannula but excited at the same time," Kurt said as he stood up to stretch out, and look to see if the doctor was on his way over.

"Yeah, I am too. I can't wait till they get this off because it seems like every time they have to clean it he struggles and fights it having to go back on his face, and I can't stand to see him try to push it away. So I am hopeful that he will do okay."

"He should do just fine," Greta said as she came up behind them, "Dr. James is going to come over in just a few minutes. If you want to go ahead and change his diaper and then lay him back down now would be a good time to do that."

"Okay," Blaine said while he handed Cole back to Kurt. They hated having to put him back in the isolette, because Cole always seemed more stressed while inside of it. Once Kurt had changed him and placed him back inside the bed Dr. James had just come over along with Greta and the night charge nurse.

"Okay, Mr. Hummel and Mr. Anderson, we are going to go ahead and switch Cole off of the CPAP and place him on the cannula. This doesn't take more than just a few minutes. Greta is going to keep checking his oxygen levels and the rate of his breathing. We want him to have no more than sixty breaths a minute for about five minutes. Then if that continues we will let you hold him, and if not we will put him back on CPAP then you can hold him."

"Okay, we can touch him though during this time," Kurt asked just to make sure.

'Yes, that is fine, are you ready you look nervous," Dr. James asked.

"Yeah, we want to be able to see his face," Blaine said scribbling his signature on the consent forms.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled as he stroked Cole's hair. He had almost squealed with delight when he saw his son's full features without the CPAP. So far the switch was going well, and as long as he was being touched he was staying calm, "He is so cute, and he looks so much like us both. How much longer till we can hold him?"<p>

"Greta is coming over now so we can check," Blaine sighed. They had had a long day and emotions were running high. He was just hoping that this test went well with Cole so they were one more step closer to getting to take him home.

"Hey guys, feel free to pick up your little man. He is doing really well. Dr. James' PA will be over in a few minutest to talk to you both," Greta said as she walked up to them and placed a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Thanks," Kurt said as he opened his shirt and lifted Cole out of his isolette and soothed him, "Greta is it okay to feed him?"

"Yeah just do like you did the first few days to watch for the suck swallow and breathe,"

"Thanks," Blaine said as he sat down next to Kurt, "when you are done feeding him I can take him if you want to go rest in the family area."

"I think I will stay here, but I understand if you want some snuggle time," Kurt said smiling.

* * *

><p>"Shhhh," Blaine walked around the small area near Cole's isolette trying to soothe his son. It had been a few hours since he was off the CPAP and minus the time Kurt had been feeding him he had been fussy. He would have cranky periods around shift changes and checks, but normally he did really well when he was snuggling with his daddies or grandparents.<p>

"Blaine, I can try feeding him again," Kurt said as he walked back in from grabbing some snacks.

"Let me try one more thing," Blaine said as he sat down in the rocking chair, "can you shut off that light?"

"Yeah," Kurt said as he switched off the lamp by Cole's isolette.

"Shhh," Blaine soothed rocking slowly as he began to sing.

_Baby mine, don't you cry.  
>Baby mine, dry your eyes.<br>Rest your head close to my heart,  
>Never to part,<br>Baby of mine._

Little one when you play,  
>Don't you mind what they say.<br>Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
>Never a tear,<br>Baby of mine.

_From your head down to your toes,  
>You're not much, goodness knows.<br>But you're so precious to me,  
>Sweet as can be,<br>Baby of mine._

"Guess you the magic touch and what a voice," Greta smiled at Kurt as she peeked over their privacy screen to check on Cole.

"Thanks," Blaine replied sheepishly, "he's finally asleep."

"Yah, he has had a lot going on today. Can I get you gentlemen anything?"

"No we are great," Kurt looked over at Blaine with Cole and sighed he definitely knew in his heart that he needed to marry that man as soon as possible. He was an amazing father and had been there by his side through the whole early delivery and worried nights. Christmas was three days away, and he knew who he would ask to help them make their marriage a day to remember.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey kiddo," Burt whispered as he gently tapped Kurt on the shoulder.

"Hmm," Kurt blearily looked around then realized where he was, "Dad what time is it? Is Cole okay?"

"Yes, he's fine. It's about six did you guys have a rough night," Burt said as he pointed to where Blaine and Cole were sleeping. Cole was snuggled against the middle of Blaine's chest and his tiny hand was over Blaine's heart.

"He was just restless. Greta was constantly in and out checking on his vitals, his apnea monitor went off a few times so that made us nervous, and I think Blaine sang him every classic Disney song. Overall though we had a good night. In fact I need to feed him one more time then go pump him some milk before we go home," he said as he stood up and stretched out all the kinks from sleeping in the chair.

"Hey," Blaine smiled at Kurt as he reached over to take Cole to nurse. "What time is it?"

"It's about six," Burt smiled, "I woke up early and decided to come on over. I left Carol a note to join me when she wakes up."

"Thanks for coming. I could really use a good nap in my bed," Blaine said as he leaned over to kiss Kurt, "Is he nursing okay? I'm going to go grab a bagel would either of you like one?"

"No thanks, I grabbed something at the hotel," Burt said as he took a seat next to Kurt.

"Yeah, he latched on without a fight since moving him woke him a little. A bagel, and a small decaf mocha," Kurt smiled at Blaine.

"Okay, I'll be back in a few," Blaine said as he kissed Kurt once more before leaving to get breakfast.

"You two need to hurry up and get married," Burt smirked.

"I know! I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Last night when I was watching Blaine sing to Cole I realized that I was being insane for wanting any big fancy wedding. At this point all I want is for this little man to be happy and healthy, and all of our family to be together on our special day. So what I was thinking is to surprise him with a ceremony this week. I can let him know I changed my mind about having the judge to the ceremony at city hall and that I just want to pick up the license. Once we have the paperwork we have sixty days to get married, and it would be awesome to have a small ceremony right here when Blaine's dad gets here. Do you think its to much," Kurt asked.

"It actually sounds like a good idea. I can talk to the chaplain later today when Carol gets here. Also, Kurt I know things have been hectic and I haven't said what I'm about to say since Cole was born, but I am so proud of you and Blaine. Cole is so lucky to have both of you as his parents. It's not going to be easy, but seeing you both here in the NICU there is no doubt that he is loved."

"Thank you dad so much. I still can't believe how scared I was to have him because now that he's here and relatively healthy considering the circumstances I can not picture mine or Blaine's life without him."

"What's going on," Blaine said as he walked back around the corner carrying a paper bag and two coffee cups.

"Nothing big, I was telling dad that today would be a good day to run to the courthouse and get the marriage license since we have 60 days to get married after we have the paperwork. I would rather not have the judge marry us today though because those lines take forever, and as cranky as he was last night I don't want to be away to long today because nursing seemed to be the best thing for him."

"Yeah, why don't we go to the courthouse first once we leave here. We can then go to the house take showers and nap for a few hours and be back here by around five. If we stay tonight again that will give Carol, Burt, and Mom can go have a good dinner and rest for awhile. Mom is also supposed to be meeting my dad at the airport tonight."

"Sounds great," Kurt said as he lifted Cole to his shoulder to burp him.

"Here," Burt said as he extended his arms out to Kurt, "I'll take him. Go get some rest."

"Thanks, please let Judy know there is some milk labeled in the fridge from last night. I need to pump, but I can today at home when we get there and bring it back. We will see you later," Kurt winked at Burt. He knew his dad would definitely be able to help him pull of the surprise.

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired," Blaine sighed as he jumped in the shower with Kurt and began washing off.<p>

"Yeah, me too you were wonderful last night though snuggling with Cole and singing to him."

"You did good too," Blaine whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind, "I'm also glad that the line at the courthouse was relatively short."

Kurt leaned into Blaine's embrace, "Hmm, I know that was surprising considering going their normally takes a million years."

Blaine snickered as he ran his hands over Kurt's chest and kissed him on the neck, "I love you, and to be truthful I'm a little sexually frustrated.

Kurt laughed, "you know I can't though."

"Yeah, but the doctor didn't tell you that you couldn't fool around."

"But...," Kurt trailed off. Blaine's hand moved to his shoulder and guided him to turn around as one hand still roamed over his chest focusing briefly on each tender nipple causing them to tingle.

"But what," Blaine whispered lustfully causing Kurt to let out a low heated moan.

"Just be careful of the stitches," Kurt's breath hitched in his throat, "this feels to good to worry."

"Mmhm," Blaine laughed as he leaned in for another heated kiss as the warm water continued to pour down on them.

* * *

><p>"Damnit," Kurt yelped as he stubbed his toe while pulling on some boxers. He hated getting up every three hours to pump, but he knew he would be in pain if he didn't.<p>

"Are you okay," Blaine asked as he turned over and looked at Kurt groggily.

"Yeah I hit my toe. I have to pump, and we have about three hours before we need to leave to go back to the hospital so go back to sleep."

"Okay," Blaine responded as he rolled back over.

Kurt tiptoed into their living room and hooked up the pump. If it didn't help provide Cole with the best nutrition possible he would not be using this machine. It was loud, and he swore it had started talking to him since he spends more time with it than Blaine and Cole. When he was done he labeled the bottles, stashed them in the refrigerator, started some coffee, and went back to their bedroom.

"Blaine, if you want another shower you may want to get up," Kurt whispered, "we have about two hours to get back to the hospital if we want to talk to Dr. James."

"Hmm," Blaine whispered as he wrapped his arms around him and pulled him back onto the bed, "you're wearing to many clothes."

"Hmm, we really should...," Kurt trailed off as Blaine kissed him.

"Shh, we have time," Blaine whispered as he slipped his hand under the waistband of Kurt's shorts and slid them down.


	10. Chapter 10

"Blaine you are amazing," Kurt whispered as he snuggled closer and stroked his fiancee's bare thigh with his hand.

"Hmmm," Blaine sighed as he leaned into Kurt's warm touch, "I wish we could stay like this forever."

"I know, but then Cole wouldn't be very taken care of. We should shower. We have about an hour to get to the hospital, and I don't want to be late. Also, I forgot to tell you that Finn called and he and Rachel are going to cook and bring all the food over here for Christmas dinner since our place is bigger. That way everyone can hang out here and visit between shifts at the hospital," Kurt smirked as he slid out of bed and threw the covers off Blaine,

"Shit, okay I'm up," Blaine yelped as the cool air of the apartment hit his bare skin, "That sounds like a really good idea. Mom and Dad have been wanting to see the place since we redecorated so that is perfect."

"Allright we have it all settled?"

"Settled," Blaine said as he followed Kurt to the shower.

* * *

><p>"Shhh, I know your hungry. Give daddy just a minute," Kurt soothed as Cole wiggled and cried in his isolette.<p>

"We must have gotten back from breakfast just in time," Blaine chuckled as Kurt sat down to nurse.

"I know right, the good thing is the loud crying is a good sign that means he's getting stronger," Kurt sighed, "What time did your mom say they were going to get here today?"

"I don't know. I know dad's flight got in last night, and they were going to go sleep and then come in so hopefully soon," Blaine said.

"That will be great," Kurt sighed as he brushed his fingertips across Cole's forehead.

Blaine snuggled a little closer to Kurt and watched their son. He was so in awe of how tender Kurt was with him. They were both so exhausted that he had almost dozed off when Kurt directed his attention to a gentleman who looked to be in his late forties with gray streaked curly hair who came through the glass doors of the NICU and surveyed the room.

"Dad," Blaine said as he jumped up to meet Robert Anderson.

"How is he? I am so sorry I couldn't get here sooner."

"It's okay we know you are busy. He's doing great," Kurt said, "Give us just a few minutes for him to finish eating, and then you can hold him if you want."

"Of course, but before I do I want to talk to Blaine outside."

"Okay," Blaine said as he shrugged at Kurt before following his dad out into the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Dad is everything okay," Blaine asked as he watched his father continue to look towards the NICU windows.<p>

"No," Robert turned around and embraced his son with tear filled eyes, "I am so sorry. I am sorry I haven't been there for you as much as I should have, and I'm sorry for the times where I couldn't understand how you were gay. I'm also sorry that I didn't always agree with you dating Kurt. I love you, and you have picked a wonderful man who has given you a wonderful son, and I'm mostly sorry that I couldn't get here sooner."

"Dad, its okay. I was mad at you at the time, but now I know that you did the best that you could. The day I came to terms with being gay I had no idea how I was going to tell you, and I knew that being out would not be easy. I even knew when Kurt and I started seeing each other that it was going to be hard on you, but I also knew that your heart would want me to be happy."

"Blaine, I behaved the way I did out of a lack of understanding, but now that I have seen the light so to speak I can really tell that you and Kurt have an unconditional love for one another. Cole is a beautiful gift created from that love, and even though sometimes I still struggle with the fact that you are gay I am happy that you are committing yourselves to one another through marriage, and even more excited that I have a beautiful grandson."

"Thanks, Dad," Blaine smiled as he gave his dad one more hug before they went back to spend some more time with Cole.

* * *

><p>"Where's Blaine," Rachel asked as she walked into the apartment carrying two bags of groceries.<p>

"He wanted to go have Christmas breakfast with his mom and dad, and from there they were going to go ahead and go to the hospital. Robert got in from London two days ago, and hadn't even been at the hospital for ten minutes before he had Blaine in the hallway and was apologizing for everything."

"Was Blaine surprised?"

"We both were but not at the same time. This has been such an emotional time for the whole family, and Robert has really been trying so I think now that Cole is here he really wanted to make peace for the sake of his and Blaine's relationship and the relationship he can have with his grandson."

"That is awesome. I'm glad things are finally settling down."

"Yah, and even more exciting news we had a meeting yesterday with Dr. James, and Cole is doing so well that he needs to spend two nights out of Kangaroo Care without an apnea spell, and then they can move him to level two care which means he will be in an open crib and more family can visit him."

"That is amazing," Rachel shrieked as she wrapped Kurt in a hug.

"What's amazing," Finn asked as he stumbled in with two more bags of groceries.

"Cole is getting moved to level two care if he doesn't have any breathing issues for two nights."

"That's awesome dude," Finn grabbed Kurt and gave him a huge hug.

"So," Rachel asked, "what's the final plan for the wedding?"

"Dad called and said they were going to stay in and rest a little longer this morning, but Collette and Robert know to call them and us when they are on their way to the hospital so we can get there after they do so Blaine doesn't see you guys or he will know something is up. I am going to go feed Cole, and then convince Blaine that we need to take a few quiet minutes while Cole sleeps to get used to not holding him, and then we will come into the day room."

"I hope we can pull this off," Rachel smiled at Kurt.

"I have no worries at all." Kurt smiled and couldn't help but think about his commitment to Blaine.

* * *

><p>AN: Reviews are like cake sometimes you just can't get enough ! I really want to know what my readers think and am open for wedding suggestions. :)


	11. Chapter 11

"Can one of you grab my phone? I left it sitting on the counter in the kitchen, and I'm still attached to this damn machine," Kurt called from the bedroom.

"I got it," Rachel called, "Hello, okay Kurt is getting some milk ready for Cole, and then he should be on the way."

"Who was it," Kurt asked as he came out of the bedroom.

"Blaine, he wanted to let you know they were going to hospital now so you could meet them?"

"Okay, well let me pack this away, and then we can go."

* * *

><p>"Hey you. How is he? How was breakfast with the parents," Kurt asked as he walked over to Cole's section of the NICU.<p>

"He's squirming a lot so I think he's probably hungry, but I knew you were coming so I asked Judy not to give him any milk through the feeding tube. Breakfast was really good. Dad got a call a few minutes ago and went downstairs with my mom to take it. He said they would meet us up here later. It's probably my Aunt or Uncle calling to wish them a Merry Christmas. By the way you look amazing." Blaine said as he eyed Kurt's black button up shirt and dark wash jeans.

"Here I'll feed little man, and you don't look so bad yourself," Kurt smiled back looking at Blaine's burgundy button up shirt with dark wash jeans.

Blaine laughed, "well it is Christmas so I didn't really want to go to breakfast and then come up here in sweats"

Kurt giggled, "Yah, sweatpants don't always work for everything. He's doing really well so we should take some us time later on. I heard they were having some carolers down in the day room around noon. We should go down there and see them."

"Yeah sounds like a good idea. It will remind me of singing at nursing homes," Blaine smirked as he wrapped his arms around Kurt and Cole.

"I love you," Kurt sighed as he leaned into Blaine's embrace.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Finn said as he met Mercedes, David and Wes at the cafeteria. When Kurt had told him his plan about the wedding he and Rachel decided that they should secretly invite their three closest friends to join them.<p>

"Hey, does Kurt have any clue that you called us," Mercedes asked.

"Not a one, but we do need to throw a song or two together cause caroling for the other parents after the ceremony is actually a good idea," David said.

Suddenly Rachel walked over to the table with their coffee order and smiled, "Kurt just sent me a text saying that they would be down to the day area a little after noon. So I paged the chaplain and he said he would be up there by then."

"Awesome, Mom and Burt just called and said they are at the gift shop with Blaine's parents picking up a small thing of flowers so the grooms can at least have boutonnieres. It's eleven now why don't we go ahead and head up," Finn said as everyone gathered their things and headed for the elevators.

* * *

><p>"Here Carol," Kurt wanted you to hold onto this Rachel said as she passed her the marriage license.<p>

"Thanks sweetie, I remember the day I held on to you and Finn's," Carol said slightly misty eyed.

"I can't believe it has been a year," Finn said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Hi I'm looking for the Anderson's and Hummel's," a young man with dark hair, jeans, and black shirt said as he walked in to the room, "I'm Father Green."

"Hi," Burt said extending his hand, "I am so glad that you could help us out today."

"My pleasure, my understanding is that this is a complete surprise to one of the grooms."

"Yes, Blaine proposed about 8 months ago, but since Cole is a preemie they have really put everything on hold, and my son Kurt thought this would be an awesome idea."

"I agree, and I can definitely take care of making this day special."

"Hey guys, sorry to interrupt," Robert spoke, "but they are walking down the hall."

* * *

><p>"I am so glad he is doing good", Blaine said as he wrapped his arm around Kurt as they walked towards the day room.<p>

"I know. It's going to be tough not being here with him tonight, but I feel a lot better about it knowing that not holding him is one step closer to going home."

"Yeah, I definitely can't wait for that day," Blaine said as they walked through the doors of the dayroom and were greeted by a roomful of their family and to both of their surprise friends.

"Merry Christmas," Kurt said staring into Blaine's eyes.

"What is all this," Blaine asked, "I thought we were just going to have dinner at home."

"Well I have been a little sneaky, and the last week I have been secretly planning our wedding."

"Our wedding, Kurt this is amazing," Blaine was in awe of the transformation of the day room. The couches had been turned toward each other to make a makeshift aisle, and flower petals were scattered along long tablecloth that had been folded and laid out as a aisle runner. There was a small table off to the side slightly behind the minister that had three candles and a small bouquet of flowers on it, "I can't believe you guys did all this."

"Blaine I love you, and I know that I have seemed rather indecisive lately on about when to have the wedding, but the other night when I watched you sing to Cole I fell in love with you all over again. I also knew at that moment that I did not want to spend another minute without you as my husband. So they have all helped me put this together, and I am asking you to marry me here today."

"Kurt Hummel did you just propose," Blaine smirked as he leaned in to kiss him before taking his arm to walk down the aisle, "because the answer is yes of course I will."


	12. Chapter 12

Once Blaine and Kurt were standing in front of Father Green he began to speak, "Family and Friends of Blaine and Kurt we are together on this beautiful Christmas day to join two lives in love. I have had the privilege to meet and get to know this couple during the last two weeks, and I knew from our first meeting that they have a unique bond. When Kurt's dad Burt contacted me and told me what Kurt wanted to do I was more than thrilled to be able to bless this union, however; before we begin Burt has a few words to say."

"Thank you Fr. Green," Burt Hummel said as he stood up. "Kurt, I want you to know that I love you, and that I could not be happier for you and Blaine. When Blaine came to me and asked for you hand at first I was surprised that he wanted to ask you so soon after graduation, but I knew just by all your interactions that he was the one for you. Blaine, I also know that there were times that I was fiercely overprotective of Kurt, and if you could put up with that as long as you have I know you are definitely a keeper," Burt reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box, "I know things have been hectic since Cole was born so I took it upon myself to give you these. I love you both."

"I know the last few weeks have been nuts so I wanted to help you out. So I got these for you both. Merry Christmas."

"Burt," Blaine said as he opened the box looked inside. The rings were black and grey titanium and inside Burt had had forever faithful engraved on each one, "Thank you."

Burt smiled as the Fr. Green continued, "Now Blaine did you have any words you would like to share with Kurt?"

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his, and his eyes shown with tears and emotions as he spoke, "Kurt, you are my world. I love you so very much that I cannot imagine my life without that love. My promise to you today is that I will be everything that you need me to be. I promise that I will do my best to make you happy, and even though I know that no relationship is perfect I will do my best to honor and respect you forever. I love you," Blaine said as he slipped Kurt's ring on his finger.

"Kurt did you have any words to share with Blaine?"

"Blaine, when we met I was in one of the darkest times of my life and you lit my path. You were proud of who you were, and your example gave me strength to stand up for myself. I cannot imagine what my life would be like today without you in it. I promise you today that I will support you and love you in all that you do, and I will do my best to respect you forever. I love you," Kurt said as he slipped Blaine's ring onto his finger.

"Now that Blaine and Kurt have professed their love in front of myself and witnesses I now declare them married, and you both may kiss."

The family erupted in cheers and whistles as Kurt and Blaine shared their first kiss as husbands.

* * *

><p>"Hey babe," Blaine whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kurt, "Today was amazing. Thank you."<p>

"You are welcome. I still can't believe Mercedes and David showed up with Wes in tow," Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, well at least Lilly got to come over afterward and bring the kids, and I still can't get over Mercedes and David they are just so cute together."

"Yeah, hopefully they are next to marry. They have been together long enough, and who would have thought Finn and Rachel would have beat them to the altar," Kurt chuckled as he leaned into Blaine's arms.

"It will be awesome," Blaine said as he leaned in and peppered his jawline and neck with kisses, "I have something for you."

"I thought we already gave gifts?"

"We did, but I have had this waiting for a special moment," Blaine said as he released Kurt from his grasp and walked over to his Ipod dock and hit play,

"What's this," Kurt asked as the piano music started slowly faded in and he heard Blaine's voice coming out of the speakers.

_I've been alone  
>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<br>I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<em>

"A single I recorded just for you," Blaine smiled as he reached his hand out, "may I have this dance."

"Blaine, of course you may," Kurt said taking his hand and wrapping an arm around his waist as they swayed.

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy  
><em>_But it ain't hard trying  
><em>_Every time I see you smiling  
><em>_And I feel you so close to me  
><em>_And you tell me_

"I love you so much Kurt," Blaine whispered in his ear as they continued to dance, "today taking you as my husband completed me,"

"I love you too," Kurt whispered as he brushed his lips against Blaine's as he gently guided him to the bed, and began unbuttoning his shit._  
><em>

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through  
><em>

_I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
>I look for reasons<br>But I don't need 'em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes<br>And I realize  
><em>

"God Kurt," Blaine's voice cracked as he exhaled a lust filled breath, "You are amazing."

"MMM," Kurt acknowledged as he unbuckled his husband's pants, and slipped them down discarding them on the floor. He then made his way slowly back up Blaine's dark skin before capturing his lips in a kiss, "I want to be in you."

"You sure," Blaine asked between frantic kisses as he slowly removed Kurt's shirt.

"Yes," Kurt sighed, and as the soft sounds of their lovemakeing along with Blaine's voice drifted through their home and bedroom. They both couldn't help but think life was close to perfect.

_Baby I'm not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>You know our love is all we need<br>Our love is all we need to make it through

* * *

><p><strong>AN Italicized song is Not Alone written and performed by Darren Criss aka Blaine**


End file.
